


Isn't this illegal?

by Bill_Longbow



Series: Short prompts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: Bucky found a creative way to spend their six months anniversary. Tony is sceptical at first.





	Isn't this illegal?

**Author's Note:**

> For a Tumblr prompt by Journeythroughtherain:
> 
> "Isn't this illegal?"  
"Yes, but technically no."
> 
> For winteriron.
> 
> It's unbeta-ed, so if you spot any glaring mistakes, please let me know!

Full of anticipation, Tony walked over to where Bucky stood leaning nonchalantly against his cherry red Buick Reatta convertible. Tony would be a liar if he said he hadn't checked out the car first before he fell head over heels with the driver, but that was neither here nor there. 

This was their six month anniversary and Bucky had planned something special for them. All Tony knew he had to wear decent clothes, counterintuitive to his preferred way to spend the night, but he had made the effort. 

He pushed his hands in his pockets and sauntered over, projecting way more cool than he felt. It still amazed him that this gorgeous, smart, athletic guy wanted anything to do with the likes of him.

Bucky's eyes lit up when he saw Tony and he stepped forward to close the distance sooner, pulling Tony into a tight hug as soon as his arms could reach.

"Hey there, doll. Fancy meeting you here," Bucky smiled and Tony knew he smiled back like the lovesick loon that he was. 

He decided to kiss Bucky, instead of saying something sappy like there's no place I'd rather be, or something horribly romantic like that. Bucky hummed appreciably and pulled Tony closer to his chest, so one point for deflecting tactics. 

"C'mon, I wanna show you something," Bucky said when he pulled back, a glint of excitement in his eye that made Tony shiver despite his woollen sweater.

"Alright," Tony grinned and settled into the passenger seat. 

It was hard to pay attention to where they were going when Tony could also stare at Bucky's perfect profile, highlighted by the street lamps they passed. He almost startled when Bucky pulled up in a alley. 

Tony looked around, seeing nothing but a blank wall, a fence and some trash cans. 

"This is our date?" Tony was all for a little tumble in the car, but he usually chose spots slightly more picturesque than a back alley. He had some standards. 

"No, silly," Bucky rolled his eyes fondly and leaned on to give Tony a kiss before getting out of the car. He surprised Tony again by going to the trunk and pulling pliers, a screwdriver set and a crow bar from it.

"Give me some light?" Bucky nodded at where he knelt down and proceeded to pick the padlock on the fence. 

"Great. Let's spend our anniversary in jail. Isn't this illegal?" Tony asked a little hysterical. Dating a nice guy with a bad boy image was a heck of a lot more attractive than dating an actual bad boy. 

"Yes, but technically no," Bucky answered, the words slightly garbled around the screwdriver in his mouth. 

With a click the lock opened and Bucky looked up at Tony with a triumphant smile. 

"Technically, we're breaking and entering and I like a walk on the wild side and all, but--"

Tony's rant was cut off by the sight of a man waiting for them when Bucky pushed open the fence. 

This was it. Goodbye academic career, hello prison life.

Tony started to raise his hands, his stomach churning with a feeling of nausea, but left them hanging awkwardly mid air when Bucky hugged the man. 

"Bucky, you did it! Thanks, man. Here, let me put the new lock on immediately." The man stepped past Tony to put a new padlock on the fence, then turned back and walked in front of them to a side door in the building and opened it for them.

"Be out by midnight and I put your drinks in the fridge."

"Thanks, bud," Bucky replied, hugging the man again before he motioned for Tony to enter. 

"Son of the owner. I fixed his car once or twice," Bucky answered Tony's questioning glance. "Lost the key to the padlock but didna wanna tell his dad so asked me. I traded him for this favour."

They had walked through a corridor and emerged into a large hall. When Bucky flipped some switches it was bathed in light, but still Tony didn't recognize what the date was supposed to be. His confusion must've shown on his face because Bucky pulled him into a hug with a fond smile and kissed his nose. 

"You once told me you have never roller skated as a kid. I just can't let that stand, so I brought you here," Bucky smiled softly and stood back with open arms. 

It turned out to be the best date Tony ever had. Bucky for all his talk sucked even worse at rollerblading than Tony, ensuring they would both be black and blue come morning. But in each other's arms they managed to make a few rounds without looking like they peed their pants. 

When Bucky smiled up at him after another tumble, his hair askew but his whole face shining with mirth, Tony let himself drop next to his boyfriend. 

"Thank you," he smiled and rolled onto his side so he could half slump onto Bucky's chest. 

"Best felony ever."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://bill-longbow.tumblr.com) or join us on the 16+ [ Stuckony discord server ](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) for all things Tony, Bucky and Steve!


End file.
